50 Days of Pandora  er, Sentences
by The Soup
Summary: Inspired by the Beta list of themes on 1sentence, here are 50 1-sentence drabbles for Borderlands featuring many different het, slash, and femmeslash pairings.


_01 – Walking_  
The bandits blew up their Lancer, and without a Catch-A-Ride for another nineteen miles West, they set out on foot through the sand.

_02 – Waltz_  
"This is how it's done," Lilith said, taking Brick by the hand and attempting to show the clumsy lunk the Cross-Step – the same dance her Daddy taught her when she was little.

_03 – Wishes_  
Every child growing up on Pandora had their own idea what lay hidden in the Vault, and every one of them grew up thinking they were the one who was going to finally see what was inside.

_04 – Wonder_  
Roland couldn't fathom what Lilith saw in Brick romantically, sometimes thinking what it would have been like if she were his girl first…

_05 – Worry_  
The look in Dr. Zed's eyes didn't give them any comfort; he had never attempted a surgery on a Blood Wing before, not even experimentally, and he didn't want – didn't have the _heart_ – to tell Mordecai that there was very little, if anything, that could be done to save his beloved companion.

_06 – Whimsy_  
Bullets biting into flesh, explosions, and cracking through someone's skull with a bare fist gave Brick an immeasurable amount of unsurpassable joy – like a kid on Christmas morning, but with more dying and dismemberment.

_07 - Waste/Wasteland_  
Marcus Kincaid's argument was this to anyone who opposed his business decisions: "Pandora may be an unforgiving land with sandstorms, death pits, cannibals, Skags, and shoot-outs, but it has customers willing to pay out their shriveled assholes for top-line weaponry."

_08 - Whiskey and Rum_  
"Eat, drink and be merry for tomorrow we die," came Mordecai's solemn toast as he brought out the spoils from the camp they massacred a half hour ago: cheap whiskey, enough for four.

_09 – War_  
Roland had a decision to make: stay with the band of four, and remain side-by-side with his sharp-shooter best friend, the woman he loved until cruel heartbreak and the man she betrayed him for; or cohabit with a deranged doctor who adored him with a sick kind of love that involved cold instruments exploring hot places.

_10 – Weddings_  
Lilith heard an endless amount of jokes regarding just how ridiculous Brick was going to look standing at the altar, his massively muscled body compacted into either a too-small tuxedo or draped in one that didn't quite do his stature justice; she couldn't help but agree.

_11 – Birthday_  
One of Mordecai's happy thoughts, one that often came to him when bleeding out and waiting for a comrade, was of the day back when he was a boy playing near the lake by his house and stumbled up on an abandoned Blood Wing nest - just in time to see the lone survivor egg hatch.

_12 – Blessing_  
Just one bullet through the forehead was all it would take to finish the job – thank god his other gun had another clip.

_13 – Bias_  
"Damn, I'm good," the Hunter whispered to himself, marveling over the cleanness of the kill.

_14 – Burning_  
Incendiary guns are a joy to have, a bitch to reload, but great fun to watch the aftermath once you nailed a midget psycho in the left nut.

_15 – Breathing_  
She never liked that when she kissed him, she could feel his breaths vibrating creepily off his facial hair, but she'd forget about that when her fingers were passionately tangled in his dreads.

_16 – Breaking_  
"Damned whore," Roland muttered, sitting in the corner of the warehouse surrounded by empty booze bottles – The Crimson Lance don't teach you how to deal with heartbreak.

_17 – Belief_  
Believing in fairy tales is what led them to Pandora – those fairy tales were also to blame when they became dirty stinkin' rich.

_18 – Balloon_  
The patrons of the Underdrome were the vicious stomach of the Leviathan, roaring with indigestion caused by competent heroes surviving the different waves and silenced only when Mordecai, from the Penalty Box, harmlessly took a pot shot at a toddler's balloon waggling above their heads.

_19 – Balcony_  
"It's a Penalty Box," said Mad Moxxi, annoyed with the kills Mordecai was racking up, "not a sniper's nest."

_20 – Bane_  
The constant threat of death was a libido-killer to some, an aphrodisiac to others.

_21 – Quiet_  
For once, the night stilled and they were able to sleep without worrying about not seeing the light of the next day.

_22 – Quirks_  
Brick was sentient and emotional meat loaf without a neck; Roland was probably the only black guy to ever be employed by the Crimson Lance at one time; Lilith could walk between worlds and had ass cheeks so sharp you could break eggshells on them, and Mordecai wore his hair in dread locks – there was no way anyone living on Pandora's dryness wouldn't recognize them.

_23 – Questions_  
Her mission statement was this: _if there's only thirteen other Phasewalkers, where the hell are they, and how do I find them?_

_24 – Quarrel_  
Guns a-blazing, they weren't going down without a fight.

_25 – Quitting_  
Mordecai stopped resisting and allowed himself to enjoy the luxury of the doctor's erotic hands touching him, tending to his wounds.

_26 – Jump_  
On the count of three, she was going to fling herself at the canyon and trust herself to gravity.

_27 – Jester_  
Claptraps were sometimes the only source of humor on that dark world, during those dark times.

_28 – Jousting_  
Brick's berserker rage versus Roland's quick resourcefulness – they would be the death and defeat of each other, over a woman who literally was out of this world and off this dust ball.

_29 – Jewel_  
Mordecai found pleasure in the Eridian artifacts, the shimmery rocks giving him the elemental edge he needed to keep up with the joneses.

_30 – Just_  
"Sometimes a little a bit of R and R," Zed told the band of mercs getting situated on cots he laid out for them, "is just what the doctor ordered."

_31 – Smirk_  
Brick wanted to beat the Hunter to death every time he saw the little curve to his lips.

_32 – Sorrow_  
The three men were seated at the pub's bar, drinking for different reasons: Brick, because his beloved Lilith left him for Mad Moxxi; Roland, because the girl he thought he could steal from Brick turned out to be a lesbian; and Mordecai, because his Soldier best friend was mopping around and he didn't want to miss out on the booze.

_33 – Stupidity_  
Taking that short cut through the midget camp was a bad idea.

_34 – Serenade_  
Mordecai sometimes sang under-breath a little tune while waiting in his sniper's nest for the signal, a little melody his mama sang to him when he couldn't sleep.

_35 – Sarcasm_  
It was hard to get a straight answer from Marcus when bargaining for better prices on better guns; one off-color remark, and his joke would wound differently.

_36 – Sordid_  
Sweat, sand, and the bloody gibbets and guts of your enemies – nothing a quick shower couldn't take care of.

_37 – Soliloquy_  
"Pandora does that to you," Dr. Zed said. "Just when you think you've found exactly what you're looking for, someone's bullet takes it from you."

_38 – Sojourn_  
Thank the angel Dr. Zed's medic station was just around the corner; he'd be glad to hit them up with cots and meals for the night, especially since Roland had come back home to visit.

_39 – Share_  
When attempting to diffuse the tension between Brick and Roland, part of her suggestion fell on selective ears: "…maybe we should have a threesome."

_40 – Solitary_  
Traveling in pairs kept the lonely men company, and the troubled whores happy – which one was which, though, was always up for debate; just ask Dr. Zed.

_41 – Nowhere_  
He came to, and through blurry sun-parched eyes, he realized that his bandit brothers left him to die.

_42 – Neutral_  
"I'm staying out of this one," Mordecai said, slumping off his bar stool just as Roland and Mad Moxxi started arguing over who knew Lilith's body better.

_43 – Nuance_  
Mordecai's finger tips knew intimately every edge, every notch, every hiccup of his sniper rifle and scope – and he loved it like he did his Soldier, knowing the man's body probably just as well, but not _quite_.

_44 – Near_  
You shouldn't travel alone in Pandora; keeps you alive if you've got buddies on all sides.

_45 – Natural_  
Sex appeal in the form of excellent marksmanship always got him laid.

_46 – Horizon_  
Another sunset marked the end of another day alive… and the beginning of another night fighting.

_47 – Valiant_  
Deep down, they were all heroes… but for the most part, they were three assholes and a bitch.

_48 – Virtuous_  
At one point, all of the Vault Hunters had slept with each other; Lilith to Brick, Roland to Lilith, Mordecai to Roland, Brick to Roland, Brick to himself, and so on until there wasn't a virtue nor value amongst them.

_49 – Victory_  
The treasure was theirs for the taking.

_50 – Defeat_  
Roland couldn't deny it any longer and, in a totally manly way, had to admit that those dreadlocks were kind of… sexy.

;I own only the situations and the words used to describe the situations, not the characters, universe, or even the themes.  
Themes inspired by the 1sentence community on LiveJournal, set Beta.  
First time writing for Borderlands.  
COMPLETE.


End file.
